


Shadow Grim

by Willofhounds



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Hounds of Vale, Huntsmen Hound Bond, Huntsmen&Hounds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-13 07:44:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10509381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willofhounds/pseuds/Willofhounds
Summary: Two years ago Harry Potter left the wizarding world during Christmas of his fifth year at Hogwarts. Voldemort took over the ministry during his absence. Two years after his take over Voldemort goes to the world of Remnant to make peace with them. Only to find Harry Potter there as a member of the hounds.





	1. Chapter 1

Voldemort's POV 

In the two years since his take over things had started out rough with his new policies concerning muggleborns. Each muggleborn was assessed with their families at the first signs of magic and checked in on continuously. If the relatives proved to be abusive they would he placed with a wizarding family. They were given classes about wizarding culture and history before they were allowed to go to Hogwarts. They were allowed jobs in the ministry if their scores were high enough. Even one of Potter's best friends would be working for the ministry full time after her graduation. 

Most of the resistance had crumbled when after Christmas of his fifth year at Hogwarts Potter vanished without a trace. No knew what had happened to the boy even with a two thousand galleon reward for information. Now he sat at his desk filling out paperwork. 

A knock sounded at his door and he sighed tiredly as he said," Enter." Lucius Malfoy his Minister of Magic walked in with a man in grey clothing right behind him. Lucius said," My lord, this is Qrow Branwen a huntsmen for a world you had me researching. One of my letter finally got through and they sent him as an emissary." 

He looked closer now at the one called Qrow. The man was tall with an athletic build and if he wasn't mistaken there was a sword handle in the middle of his back. The man then to his surprise pulled out a flask and took a swig of it. Apparently along with being a huntsmen this man was also a drunk. Just great. He asked," What are your world's terms with negotiating peace between our worlds?" Qrow yawned and said," I don't know you will have to ask old Ozpin. I'm just here to take you to him."

Voldemort raised an eyebrow at the man and asked," Why couldn't this Ozpin come himself then?" Qrow grinned and said," If I was to place money on something it would probably have to do with his hound going nuts again. He tried to give the assignment over to Wolf but the boy refused about a dozen times. Listen it won't hurt and you will be gone only as long as you want. I do have a schedule to keep so the kid will bring you back." 

He was curious about this kid called Wolf that the man spoke of. Who in their right mind named a child that of all things?! Qrow grabbed him by his arm and darkness enveloped them. When the light returned they were standing in a strange courtyard. Qrow said with a smile," Welcome to Beacon..." He could tell the man was searching for something to call him. He sighed and said," Lord Slytherin. "

Qrow raised an eyebrow but said nothing else as he led him through the courtyard and into the building. As they reached a group of elevators one opened and a black haired boy in green shirt and black trousers rushed out. He acknowledged the huntsmen with a," Hey Qrow." There was something familiar about that voice but he couldn't quite place it. Qrow said pointing to Voldemort," This is Lord Slytherin from London, England. He's here to make peace with Ozpin. Lord Slytherin this is Wolf he will be your escort back."

Qrow stopped watching the boy with curiosity as the color drained from Wolf's face. The boy said," Uh... Qrow you remember that thing we talked about when I first returned. Well." The boy tilted his head to the side toward Voldemort. 

Harry's POV 

I had just returned from a hunt with potential huntsmen when Ozpin called me to his office. I walked out of my room and down the hall to Ozpin's office. Ozpin sat behind his desk looking over reports of his previous mission. I sat across from him and Ozpin said," Qrow will be here any minute with at man from your world. The only thing needed of you is to take him back after I talk to him." I frowned not really looking forward to seeing Fudge again. That man had made my last year at Hogwarts hell. He and Umbridge were the main reasons I came back to Beacon two years early. In fact I would start Beacon as a student this spring something I was quite looking forward to.

I said coldly," Something you should know Oz. Fudge is one of the biggest corrupt members of the ministry. He's in the pocket of the Death Eater Lucius Malfoy so be careful." Ozpin raised an eyebrow at me and I had the feeling that he knew something I didn't. Ozpin frowned looking at me critically before coming around his desk. He pulled my shirt up causing me to wife as the bloodstained shirt pulled at the forming scabs. Ozpin said in a tone that booked no arguments," First you need to go to the infirmary to get that treated. I'll let you know when you can take the man back."

I knew it was useless to argue with Oz because he would get his way on way or another. So I left his office intending to go to the infirmary that was on the ground floor. I came out of the elevator noticing Qrow who I greeted. Qrow said introducing the man next to him," Wolf this is Lord Slytherin from London England," that was all I heard as the blood came rushing up to my ears. Son of a bitch! I left the other world to get away from this guy. 

Looking up instead of the faceless snake bastard I expected it was a young Tom Riddle in his mid thirties. The only difference between him and the diary Riddle was instead of blue eyes they were blood red. I asked," Uh... Qrow remember that thing we talked about when first returned?" I titled my head to Voldemort. Recognition flashed in them and I quickly stepped around him out of range for him to grab me. Qrow pushed Voldemort into the elevator the look on his face said we would talk about this later. When the doors closed I almost collapsed in relief. I needed to talk to Ozpin after his meeting I couldn't be the one to take the Dark Lord back.


	2. Chapter 2

Voldemort's POV

He was surprised by the large circular room that held a single desk towards the window that looked out over the courtyard. Behind the desk stood a man in a black suit with a green undershirt. The man looked in his fifties maybe sixties at most but there was an untold intelligence in the eyes. On the right side of the desk was a women who was holding something similar to a wand. In a way she reminded him of the strict Gryffindor head of house. On the left side stood a man in what appeared to be a military uniform. His gaze told of hardship and battle. 

The one behind the desk said," Come in. My name is Professor Ozpin headmaster of Beacon Academy. To my left is James Ironwood general of the Atlas military. To my left is Glynda Goodwitch she is a professor here at Beacon." He noticed none of them offered their hands to shake all watching him warily. Voldemort said," I am Marvolo Slytherin leader of Britain's Wizarding world. I met someone our way up that I know quite well as he knows me by another name. He knows me by the name of Lord Voldemort." 

Ozpin exchanged a look with Qrow who shrugged noncommittally. Ozpin then turned his gaze back to Voldemort and said rubbing his eyes tiredly," I can only assume you ran into Wolf. He's not usually that much of an asshole," Ironwood he could tell repressed an eyeroll and a snort. Ozpin continued with a glare," Unless you General Ironwood here. They typically try to kill each other at every meeting. He did just get back from a six week long mission with a nasty injury to his left side. So he's more irritable than normal."

So Harry Potter was known as Wolf in this world. That partially explained where he's been for the last two years but not why. Why did Potter leave without a word to anyone? If his reports from Severus was correct he just vanished in the middle of the night leaving behind everything but his wand and his cloak. Even with a massive bounty on his head there had been no real leads. Again what was with the name choice? He said deciding getting answers would be the best approach for the moment," Did you know you have a wanted man from my world here?" 

Ozpin said," I know Wolf isn't exactly liked in your world. He is a hound here and he will be starting at Beacon in less than two weeks. In the two years since he left your world he's not once returned. He has decided to be neutral in your war." That surprised him he thought the boy would have tried to convince this world to support the light. Maybe there was some hope for the Potter heir. Voldemort responded thoughtfully," Is he aware that he is Heir Potter and at this time seeing that he is of age could become Lord Potter? If so does he know that he has seats on the Wizengott? "

The three of the exchanged glances but before anyone could respond the boy in question stepped out of the elevator. He was shirtless allowing everyone to see his scar littered torso. He gave Ozpin a sheepish glance before moving to go down the corridor. As he turned Voldemort could see a fresh wound on his left side just below the ribs that had been stitched up. Ozpin said watching the boy carefully," Wolf put on a shirt and come back out. I believe you should be apart of this meeting." 

The boy gave him a passing glance and barred his teeth at Ironwood then was gone. Two minutes later he reappeared in a green shirt with a silver crest on it's right shoulder. He took his place just to the left of Ozpin. Voldemort said," Your looking well Potter. Rumors had it you were dead." The boy snorted then winced grabbing his side. Ozpin gave him a worried look but Potter waved him off. He stood tall squaring his shoulder as green eyes met red. The boy said," I'm sure even separated by the different wolds you could tell through our bond I was alive. I however decided after you tried to kill Mr. Weasley and the events with Umbridge I would no longer play their game. I am a neutral party on Earth just as I am a hound here on Remnant."

The boy was spot on in his assessment. He had known the boy was alive but beyond a few stray emotions he had received little from the boy. Now the boy stood before him looking healthier than his men ever reported. He had a dark tan indicating he spent a lot of time outside and now that he thought about it so did Qrow. The other three were paler as if they spent most of their time inside. 

Qrow moved to the boy's side tilting his chin so their eyes met. After a moment of silence Qrow said," Ozpin he needs to sleep. The animal is trying to push forward again." Voldemort was unsure what they meant but Ozpin seemed to. He said," Wolf get some rest. No don't you argue we can talk in the morning." 

When the boys eyes met his there was a gold swirl in them. He know understood why they called him Wolf. He was a werewolf. Once the boy was gone Ozpin looked much older than before. He said," I know what your thinking and your wrong. He's not a werewolf its his Grim blood activating. All hounds have it but due to the excessively large amount in him he has a difficult time controlling his blood." What in the did a Grim have to do with this? With that said Ozpin changed the talks over to peace between their worlds. This was going to be a long evening.

Harry's POV

The next morning I awoke with a pounding headache that came from fighting my inner Grim in my sleep. I changed into a clean green shirt and black slack before belting my sword. Its design was similar to that of Qrow's own sword excluding the scythe. In the handle there was the ability to fire a gun that I never used preferring to use the sword itself. Mine also wasn't quite as long as his allowing it to be belted on my hip rather than across my back. It was all black in color and much heavier than Qrow's sword. It had taken almost a year of constant tinkering with it to get the design and the weight right. 

I was just about to leave when a knock sounded on my door. While a bit surprised I hod it behind !y mask and said," Enter." I blinked in surprise when Voldemort was the one to enter. This can't be good. I gave a short bow as I said," Lord Slytherin its an honor. What can I do for you this morning?" If the man was surprised by my attitude he didn't show it as he said," I was hoping you would be able to answer some questions that your friends were unable to answer last night." 

The look in his eyes said there was no way I was getting out of this. Well shit! He chose now to do a confrontation. The fates must truly hate me.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry's POV 

I sighed and waved for him to take a seat in my extra chair. He took a seat in it while I sat on my bed. I said rubbing my nose," You said you have questions. Might as well get it over with." Voldemort's eyes widened a moment before he hid it behind a mask. He asked after a moment of evaluating me," How long have you known about this world?"

I said leaning back," Since I was three give or take. Though when I first arrived I had lost my humanity. It wasn't until I was five that Ozpin found me and took me in. It took two years of extensive work and patience on his part but he was able to help me regain my humanity." I could tell he didn't believe me and I sighed sadly. This was why regular humans didn't understand what went on in the world of Remnant. The trials, the hardships, and the creatures of Grim. Voldemort said," You seem very human like now. Why did you leave our world?" 

That was a question that I had asked myself every day. I said honestly," I was tired of our meaningless war. I never wanted to fight you but I was never given the choice to do anything else. Here I can be neutral and continue my training to be a hound instead of constantly looking over my shoulder. The only thing I have to worry about here are the Creatures of Grim." That caught the man's attention. He asked," What are the Creatures of Grim? Are they like the Grim of our world?" 

I pulled my scroll from my shirt pocket and pulled up my last mission report. Once the video was up I handed him the scroll. He watched it for a moment until the video ended. His eyes trailed to where my wound was. I looked away angrily. I didn't show him the video for him to feel sorry for me. Just so that he would understand the importance of knowing the difference between our worlds. 

Voldemort said," So that's what you do. I'm guessing its the same for most of the people in this building?" I said thinking about it for a moment," No. Many of the people here are retired huntsmen or huntress. The rest are students in training to be huntsmen or huntresses. I am going to be a hound. A life long partner to a huntsmen. Until I graduate though I am still bonded to Ozpin and I will fight by his side as long as he will allow me to."

We feel into a strangely comfortable silence each of us to our own thoughts. It seemed like there was nothing else to say right up until Voldemort said," I have no problems with you staying here but you should make a statement of your neutrality. Many of our world think you were killed or are training someone to defeat me. Not to mention your godfathers." My eyes widened in surprise. What about Sirius and Remus? 

Seeing my interest he said," Your godfathers have left the order and have become citizens of the new wizarding world. They are on probation but they never stopped looking for you. It would be good for them to know you safe." Sirius... It was good to know they had left the manipulative bastard known as Dumbledore. While it made sense that it would do good if I returned for a short time but... I couldn't bring myself to face them. I had left without a word because of the huntsmen belief. To say goodbye means that we will never see each other again. So leave without a word and be sure to return. 

Voldemort said bringing my attention back to him," You know there have been some big changes since you left. Not in the way you think. In fact your muggleborn friend will be joining the Ministry when she graduates in June. We are looking after the muggleborns giving them an education so that they have a background before going to Hogwarts. We are also checking on them regularly to make sure their families aren't abusing them. Those that are get adopted into wizarding families that would treat them as their own. I know that new blood must be given into our lines if we are to survive."

So his views had changed that was an improvement and good for Hermione. I wonder what happened to Ron? Knowing the Weasley's he was still with Dumbledore. I said," I might as well see a few people when I take you back. I just don't know how I will explain all of this." Voldemort said surprisingly gentle," You don't have to. Tell them that you want to stay neutral. Its time for me to go. I need to finalize the treaty with your headmaster." 

I stood opening the door to let him out smiling slightly. He was right better to tell them a semblance of the truth without giving the full thing. I should ask Ozpin for permission first though.

Qrow's POV 

He was standing in the blacksmith waiting for the order he had put in months ago. After the last two years of training Wolf he realized the kid needed some real armor and not just the leather one he wore under his shirt. He understood the reasoning for the lack of armor for it inhibited the boys range of movement. This new armor he had asked the blacksmith to make would be heavy enough to block attacks but allow full movement. 

The blacksmith had called him a week ago to let him know he was finally finished with it. Qrow had been unable to pick it up due to still being on a mission but now that he was back in Vale he could. It was just in time for the kid to start at Beacon so that was an added bonus. The blacksmith came into the room and said," Qrow Branwen it is good to see you again. Your order is finally finished." 

The blacksmith held out a package that held Wolf's present. He paid the man before making his way to Beacon. He checked the time on his scroll and figured the kid was up by now. Knowing the kid he was probably lazing about in the courtyard. Sure enough the boy was laying out on the grass just inside the school staring up at the sky. He turned his head as Qrow approached a smile playing on his face. Qrow said taking a seat across from him and Wolf sat up wincing briefly," I brought you something Wolf. Between Ozpin and I we decided to have this made for you since you have little control over your aura." 

Unlike other huntsmen and hounds Wolf had no control over his aura so he was injured more often. Instead of wearing heavy armor like a sane person he wore leather armor that would get him killed one day. Wolf said glaring at him," I told you guys I refuse to wear anything that restricts my movement. So Qrow you can bite me." Qrow bit back an angry retort of his own knowing it wouldn't help him here. He held out the package and said," Just open it you loon." 

Another scathing glare sent his way but his calm patient look won the round this time. The boy opened the package revealing a shirt that looked similar to chain mail. Even Qrow didn't know what exactly it was. He just required the lightest most flexible materials to make a strong armor. This looked just like an undershirt he would normally wear. There was something in the boy's eyes that told him Wolf knew exactly what it was. Wolf said his eyes glistening with tear," Mithril. As light as a feather as strong as dragon scales. Qrow this must have cost an arm and a leg. Why?" Qrow blinked in surprise. The blacksmith made his armor out of Mithril the rarest known ore in the world. That suddenly explained the reason why the reason why the council was after his and Ozpin's heads. 

Wolf pulled his shirt over his head flinching slightly as he likely pulled at his stitches. Once the shirt was off he began pulling over the Mithril shirt. Once it was on he put back on his shirt and said," It fits perfectly. Thank you Qrow."


	4. Chapter 4

Nine o'clock found me in a simple long sleeved T-shirt and jeans. The shirt was green in color with a silver two on the sleeve. Hirato came up next to me when I turned to look at him I blinked. What the hell?! Hirato was wearing a black button down long sleeved shirt and black slacks. I had never seen him outside of his suit before even when in combat. He said with a smile tugging at his lips," You can't honestly think the only clothes I own are suits. Can you?" I said returning the smile," Well no one has ever seen you in anything else."

I dodged the headslap he sent my way with a mischievous look. We went around in circles until he caught me in a headlock playfully messing up my hair. When he released me my hair was messier than when I had been dragged put of bed by Hirato's demonic sheep. With a smile he leaned back and left the ship from the portal with me a half second behind. It took us five minutes to reach the Leaky Cauldron where Tom greeted us with a smile. The restaurant was almost completely full and I recognized many of my ex families associates. Luckily I had changed so much they wouldn't be able to recognize me.

A Vangura had lay down in one of his rooms once and he had contacted his to exterminate it. He said grinning," Hirato. Fox its good to see you both again. Don't tell me there's another you know what here?" I shook my head and said returning his grin," Not this time. Hogwarts for me."

Tom nodded and said," Ah I wouldn't think one like you would go to Hogwarts." That got the attention of most of the restaurant. Most people believe that going to Hogwarts was a privilege that everyone wanted. Not me I was going to go to Circus' main school to polish my training I had already received. One year at Hogwarts and I would be done. I shrugged as I said," I am for a year. You know keep up appearances and such."

Tom snorted but a call from one of his tables sent him off to do his job. Hirato placed a hand on my shoulder and navigated our way through the overcrowded restaurant. I was forced to a halt when a hand grabbed my right forearm. I grabbed the wrist of the offending hand twisting it painfully so that the bones ground together. The hand immediately released my arm and I twisted their's behind their back pushing up on it painfully. A pained groan drew my attention to the person I had. I blinked in surprise. Bloody hell! Of all people to meet up with it had to be my brother!

An angry voice brought my attention to my ex family," What the hell do you think your doing you little suit?! Release my son at once." My eyes found James Potter in an instant. I said baring my teeth at the man my eyes flashing gold," He decided to grab me and I have the right to defend myself. Though a brat like him couldn't harm one of our sheep much less me."

Jake said angrily," I am the Boy who Lived how dare you talk to me like this. You should be grateful that I saved your ungrateful life." The whole restaurant went silent all attention was on us and several people were on their feet. Many of the customers had heard about Circus and their protectiveness of the children of airships. They were not getting on their feet to protect me they were getting up to protect Potter. Potter had no idea who stood just behind my right shoulder his eyes flashing dangerously. Some things never change my father was still as arrogant and as cold as ever. The warmth that radiated off of Hirato calmed me but beneath his warmth the anger radiated.

Hirato was still pissed that he had been forced to rescue me at the age of five because my father had disowned me. I let out a surprised squeak when I was suddenly thrown behind him as Hirato advanced on James Potter. I had to let go of Jake so that we both wouldn't be thrown. I blinked as I watched Hirato grabbed Potter by the front of his shirt and said," I am tired of cleaning up your messes Potter. If you dare talk to Kit like that again I will end you and there would nothing anyone here could do about it." James said his eyes flashing," I doubt that. Your just a muggle who is way out of his league."

A cough that likely hid a snort came from the crowd but my focus was on Hirato who's warmth was disappearing fast. I moved s

quickly throwing myself between Hirato and Potter. I hissed angrily," Hirato watch yourself. Your going cold." That brought the warmth back and he glared at Potter. I could hear the whispers now from the crowd. They were questioning whether or not I was an empath. Hirato glared at each of them before pushing me outside where we can face to face with a brick wall. After a moment we remembered how to get in. Our first stop was the Gringotts. The Bloodfang was at his usual spot when we walked in. I bowed low in greeting to the goblin who had aided me so much since my disownment.

He said flashing a grithat showed way too much teeth," Members of Circus welcome back to Gringotts. What can we do for you?' Hirato said," Thank you for the welcome our goblin friends. Young Kit here is going to Hogwarts this year." Bloodfang raised a nonexistent eyebrow at this knowing exactly who else was going this as well. I shrugged and before I could say anything else a high pitched sound that could only come from a spoiled brat sounded. Bloodfang growled his dislike for that boy was obvious. Jake said pushing past the line," I demand to be taken to my vault right now!" I turned on my heel to face him and said," You will have to wait your turn just like everyone else, Potter. I was here before you and I will be going to my vault after catching up with Master Bloodfang."

Both Potters glared at me but their eyes went between Hirato and myself. Bloodfang said watching with peaked interest," Don't you two start fighting in here. First to attack will no longer be welcomed in Gringotts." I exchanged a look with Hirato but our hands stayed away from our ids. We were friends of the goblin nation but that wouldn't save us if we broke their laws of neutrality. Potters were just as tense as we were ready to attack at a second's notice.

Bloodfang said drawing my attention back to him," Fox and Captain Hirato I am ready to take you to your vault if you are ready." Hirato gave a nearly imperceptible nod before we turned our backs on the Potters. We waited another tense moment before we started walking following Bloodfang. We kept our guard up until we made it around the corner. We were confident not stupid. There was always the chance we would get cursed the second our backs were turned.

We went on the mine carts to get to Circus' vault. It had been several years since I had been through the vaults of Gringotts. It wasn't long before we reached our vault. We stepped from the cart carefully heading straight for the vault doors. Hirato said pulling up the sleeve to his shirt revealing his Circus id to the door," To be allowed in our vault you have to show your id. This prevents anyone outside Circus to gain entry." Following his lead I held up my wrist while pulling down the sleeve to reveal my id. Our bracelets lit up in acknowledgement and the vault doors rumbled a moment before opening.

The vault was overflowing with gold, silver, and bronze. Bloodfang said holding out Twp bottomless money bags," As per your requests both of you have been given bottomless money bags. They are connected directly to your account just think of e amount you need the open it. You will pull out exactly what you need." I started moving around the vault curious to see what was in it besides money. Over in one of the corners I found boxes with animal symbols carved into them. I called out to Hirato as I bent to a knee to examine them," Hey Hirato! Do you know what these are?"

Hirato made his way from the otherside where he had been looking at something. He looked at the boxes and said his brow furrowing in confusion. He said picking one up examining it," I'm not sure. I've never seen such boxes before. This vault has been around almost as long as Circus has been." Hirato looked thoughtful as he continued to examine the box. Hirato after a moment stood pulling me to my feet alongside him. We went through the rest of the vault inventorying what we could see but not thoroughly searching. As we were preparing to leave I felt a pull in the direction of the boxes. What was with those boxes?

From Gringotts we went to get robes where a boy I had not seen since I was little. Neville Longbottom was getting measured for robes when we walked in. Hirato said placing a hand on my shoulder," Go on. I'll pick up the rest of what we need besides your wand." I blinked but he was gone before I could protest. Sometimes I hated that man this was one of those times.

I went to the box next to Neville while one of the workers started measuring me. Neville said looking at me with curiosity," Hi I'm Neville Longbottom." I smiled and said," Kit Fox nice to meet you."

Neville blinked trying to figure out whether my name was a joke or not. He asked," Are you serious? What kind of name is that?" My face reddened in embarrassment as I said," Yeah it is."

I could tell he didn't believe me but I stiffened as I felt cold rush in. What the hell?! Looking at the door I saw platinum blond haired boy and what appeared to be his father. The cold was radiating off of the father. It was like something I had only felt off of Vanguras. Neville stiffened beside him in anger and said angrily," Malfoy. " Oh that explained a lot.

Elder Malfoy ignored him in favor of giving a calculating look as he said," Lucius Malfoy and this is my son Draco. By the bulge under your shirt sleeve you are a member of Circus. Correct?" I said surprised," Kit Fox of the second airship. What can I do for you Mr. Malfoy?"

He just continued to watch me with that cold calculating gaze as he said," Nothing for now Mr. Fox. I just thought it was prudent to introduce myself. Draco you will behave." The younger Malfoy nodded to his father and with one last look at me Lucius was gone. Draco kept giving me odd glances and unlike with Neville I had nothing from my past to go on. Draco was cold but not as bad as his father. My fight wasn't with them or the Dark Lord. Magical Britain could go to hell for all I cared. I worked for Circus who cared little for normals wars.

Draco held out his hand and said," Draco Malfoy." I shook his hand and dodged a slap by the seamstress. I said," Kit Fox as I have said three times just in this shop."

Draco smirked knowingly and Neville just rolled his eyes. I said rubbing my hand to warm it up once he had let go," Try not to touch me again. Your cold." The Malfoy heir looked insulted so I continued," There has only been one person that's been warm to me ever."

Neville interrupted exclaiming, " Your an empath! They are supposed to be rarer than a parsletounge." Now I had the undivided attention of the entire shop. Well shit I didn't know it was that rare of an ability. My life sucked! I wanted to go back to airship where things were somewhat normal. Normal? Airship? That thought almost sent me to the floor in laughter. The two other boys looked at me like I had lost my mind. I looked at them and said smiling," Come spend the night on Airship 2 you will understand. Two words though. Demonic Sheep."

That had them even more confused than before. The seamstress patted Neville on the leg and said," Alright dear your all done. Now Mr. Fox I'll finish up with you it seems your captain is growing rather impatient." I looked up and through the window seeing Hirato who did look quite impatient. Draco kept quiet seemed lost in his thoughts. I said goodbye about twenty minutes later and Hirato took me to the wand shop.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry's POV

It was early the next morning when I arrived back at the ministry to seek out Voldemort. I was wearing a green dress shirt with Beacon's crest on my right should with black dress pants. My sword was belted to my right side as I preferred my left hand to my right when swords fighting though I could use both easily. I saw several death eaters who gaped at the site of me but didn't interfere. 

When I reached the office from the day before I knocked waiting a moment before I heard," Enter." I went in noticing immediately that Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy and Draco Malfoy were all in the room with Voldemort. Draco said angrily jumping to his feet," You're supposed to be dead! How are you still alive?" 

I gave Voldemort an unimpressed look before I answered," One I never died. Three days before the end of Christmas break of our fifth year I decided I had enough of this world and returned to the world of Remnant. This is the first time I have been back in two years." Voldemort said taking in my appearance," You look more like a student now than yesterday." 

I gave a snort and said," Yesterday I was wearing clothes I usually fight the creatures of Grim in. This is what I would wear around Beacon when I would just wander. Sorry about yesterday I needed time in my wolf form before I dealt with wizards." Voldemort seemed to take in this information and didn't respond. The others in the room were now examining me even closer likely looking for signs of lycanthropy. I looked at Voldemort expectantly who said," He's not a werewolf. Its part of being of a hound. He just happens to have wolf grim blood inside him." 

I could see their disbelief but they were too fearful to voice it. Voldemort said after a moment," The press conference is in an hour. Are you prepared? Many people will question you for your choices. Some may even try to kill you." I yawned bored as I said," Let them try. I could use a good fight from a human that is not Qrow or Ozpin." 

The disbelief turned into interest at the two well known names of the world of Remnant. I had peaked the curiosity of Lucius and Severus with my familiar tone when speaking of Qrow and Ozpin. Voldemort suddenly switched topics from me to the upcoming press conference and what the men were to say. While they were discussing this their attention did not once return to me. The hour passed slowly and I spent most of the time thinking about ways to annoy Ozpin without breaking any of his rules.

I jumped when a hand touched my shoulder my left hand going for my sword instinctively. Looking up I saw no surprise just understanding in the ruby gaze of Lord Voldemort. Just what I needed an understanding dark lord. Someone kill me now. With a sigh I followed the man out of the ministry where there was a large amount of press waiting for us. Voldemort moved forward onto the podium someone had made. 

He said his gaze travelling over each of the reporters," I bring joyous news. As you know our ministry has been trying to make contact with the world of Remnant for many years. Three days ago they sent word that they would meet with us. So two days ago I was shadow walked to their world." A roar of questions started at that point and Lucius was forced to magically amplify his voice to quiet them down again. Once the reporters were quiet Voldemort continued," On my way up to meet a designated negotiator a young man that is well known was coming down. A young man who has been missing for the last two years." 

That was my cue. I stepped up onto the podium folding my arms across my chest daring any of them to comment on my appearance. One reporter who I recognized as Rita Skeeter said loudly," Harry Potter! Where have you been the last two years? Is it true that Albus Dumbledore has been training you to defeat our lord?" I said rolling my eyes," As was stated by Lord Slytherin I have been in the world of Remnant working as a hound the last two years. I start Beacon one of the top schools in the world in three weeks." 

My head shot up as I felt agitation in the shadows and my hand snaked towards my sword. Voldemort being perceptive noticed my sudden heightened alert searched the crowd with his eyes. I wasn't looking at anyone in the crowds instead I was focused on the shadows and leylines. I wanted to discern whether this was a breach or a hound coming through the shadows. 

I felt the shadows tear and cursed loudly. It was a breach and it was on the other side of the alley. A hounds work was never done.


End file.
